The Owner of my Heart
by Rocker-Chick-12345
Summary: This story is dedicated to Eveliuxx. Summary inside


**This story is dedicated to Evelina. One of my really great friends. **

**Summary:Evelina gets to go to a Connect 3 concert, and is having the time of her life. But when someone from her school takes their teasing to far she can't stand it and runs from the building. But someone follows her. And who is that someone? You'll have to read to find out.  
**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Camp Rock, or the Jonas Brothers. I don't even own Evelina. *pouts* **

**

* * *

**

**No One's POV**

A girl is walking down the road, her long golden brown hair pulled back from her face, which have tears streaming down it. You see a figure running up to her, and you hear her mutter "Go away Kayla" and wipes some of the tears from her face. The figure mutters something in reply, and the girl turns around. When she sees who the person is, she gasps.

The person asks if she's OK. And she stutters her reply, the person puts a hand on her shoulder, as they wipe away the rest of her tears.

**Now you're probably wondering what is going on, so I'm going to give you a flashback of what happened.........**

**Evelina's POV**

_I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burning up  
Burning up  
For you baby  
I'm burning up  
Burning up _

Me and Kayla cheered, as Connect 3 finished the last few lyrics of their song Burnin' Up. "This is the best day ever!" I squeal, and she nods her head in reply. "We're gonna play one more song, and we'd like two people form the audience to come and join us." Shane said into the microphone, and I bit my lip to keep from squealing at the sound of his voice.

I saw him searching the crowd, and I instantly prayed that he would pick me. "You." I heard him say, and I opened my eyes in hope. Unfortunately that hope was gone when another girl ran up on the stage. "Aaand" He trailed of scanning the crowd once more. His eyes locked onto mine, and I swore I was gonna melt.

"You there in the pretty pink and black dress." He said, and I looked down, I was wearing a pink and black dress! "Me?" I mouthed, and he nodded his head. Kayla squealed and gave me a hug, and I slowly made my way up to the stage, my heart beating at 90 miles per hour.

When I got to the edge of the stage Shane reached out his hand to help me up the stairs. As soon as our hands touched a hot fire erupted from my core, and apparently Shane felt it to because his eyes widened slightly.

"W-what's your name?" He asked, not letting go of my hand. "Evelina." I said in a surprisingly strong voice. "That's a beautiful name." He said, smiling at me. "Just sit here." Nate said, pulling up a chair.

I sat down, and frowned slightly when Shane's hand slid from mine. "OK, this song is for your girls." Shane said, looking at me.

_Hello Beautiful  
How's it going  
I hear it's wonderful  
In California  
I've been missin' you  
It's true_

_But tonight, I'm gonna fly  
Yeahh tonight, I'm gonna fly..  
Cause I could go across the world  
And see everything, and never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes_

_Hello Beautiful  
It's been a long time  
Since my phone's rung  
And you've been on that line  
I've been missing you  
It's true_

_But tonight, I'm gonna fly  
Yeahh tonight, I'm gonna fly..oh yeahh  
Cause I go across the world  
And see everything, and never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes _

I hadn't realized I was singing along until I saw everyone in the audience staring at me. "Sorry." I said, blushing. "Well, what do you know. Looks like we've got a future celebrity here with us." Shane said, smiling at me. I went back to my place next to Kayla, and she squealed, and hugged me.

"Oh my gosh, that was amazing!" She yelled into my ear, causing me to wince. "Kayla, ow." I said, rubbing my ear. "Sorry." She said sheepishly.

"Good night guys we love you!" Nate said, as they all ran off the stage. "OK I guess we have to leave then." I said, grabbing Kayla's arm. No wait, I have one more surprise." She said, smirking.

"Kayla you've already spent to much money on me, what else could you have gotten?" I groaned, throwing my head back. "I got backstage passes." She sang, holding up the passes. "Oh my gosh!!" I yelled, glomping her.

"Well, let's go! We don't wanna be late." She said, grabbing my wrist and literally dragging me to the meet & greet line. I was bouncing on the balls of my feet as the line slowly moved forward.

Finally the girl before us walked off, and we got to walk up to the table. "Evelina right?" Shane asked, looking up at me. "Y-yep." I said, shocked that he had remembered my name.

"Hey Spider." A deep voice said from behind me, and I groaned. "What do you want Edgar?" I asked, looking up at the school bully. "I just wanted to say you really good job up there." He said, much to mine and Kayla's shock.

"Um thank you?" I said hesitantly, and he smirked. "Yeah you did really good at not blinking while you stared at Shane's butt. Nice." He said, clapping me really hard on the shoulder.

I rolled my eyes, at him. "Was that supposed to hurt my feelings?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips. "No, but this might" He paused to lean down closer to me. "you're a crappy songwriter." And there came the tears. **(A/N: This is NOT true! Evelina is an amazing songwriter, if you want proof go check out her stories.)** He had hit the soft spot. "Evelina? Are you OK?" Kayla asked, reaching out to pat my back. But I didn't let her, I just ran off, listening to the sound of Edgar's laugh.

I ran out onto the street, the tears falling faster by the second. I heard footsteps coming up behind me. "Go Away Kayla" I said, wiping some of my tears away. "I'm sorry about what happened back there." A deep says from behind me, I turned around and looked into beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I gasped when I realized it was Shane Gray. **(A/N: Hehe that's my last name!)**

"Are you OK?" He asks, wiping the extra tears from my eyes. "I-I'm f-fine." I stuttered out, blushing crimson red. He chuckled lightly, and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Don't listen to jerks like that. You seem pretty awesome, and I bet you're a great songwriter." He said, smiling down at me. "Haha, yeah sure." I muttered, looking down at my feet. "No really I mean it!" He said, placing his forefinger under my chin, and bringing my eyes back to his.

His brown eyes stared deeply into my blue ones, and in his eyes I could see trust, truth, and... love? "I bet you're an awesome songwriter." He said, giving me a crooked grin that made my knees quake.

"No I'm not. Edgar's right." I muttered, biting my lower lip to keep from crying again. "Fine then, prove it." He said, crossing his arms. "P-prove it? How?" I asked, gulping lightly.

"I've got a guitar in the tour bus, you can come show me how 'bad' your songs are." He said, putting air quotes around the word bad. "How did you know I play the guitar?" I asked, looking up at him.

"You just seem like the kind of girl that would play the guitar." He said, taking my hand and pulling me to the bus. "Whoa, so this is what the inside of your tour bus looks like." I said, looking around in aw as Shane went back to get his guitar.

"Haven't you seen it on T.V.?" He asked, his voice muffled by the walls. "Well, yeah, but never up this close. Or from my point of view." I said, rubbing my hand across the oak table.

"Here you go." He said, handing me an acoustic guitar. "Sing me something you wrote." He said, smiling at me. "OK, fine, but I'm telling you, it's not that good." I said, pacing my left hand on the neck of the guitar.

_ You said there was no way out,  
I tried to talk but you wouldn't listen  
You said that it is not that easy.  
I didn't see the real problem but maybe  
I was blind. Maybe its just the way a girl  
sees after having her heart ripped out_

_(chorus)_

_I tried to fix things, make it okay,  
__I tried to change your mind,but it __was  
too late,__I wanted to find a solution,but __  
the best I could do was sit in my room__  
and cry my heart out,But I didn't have__  
permission You were still the owner of my heart_

_I told you i was crying but you thought __I was  
lying,__You didn't understand me,when I tried,__  
I said we could be friends but what I wanted__  
was revenge because being friends wasn't  
__good enough,I wanted more, so much more._

_(chorus)_

_I tried to fix things, make it okay,__I tried  
to __change your mind,but it was too late,  
__I wanted to find a solution,but the best__  
I could do was sit in my room and cry  
__ my heart out,But I didn't have permission  
You were still the owner of my heart__  
_

_You say you still love me,__but its too hard,__  
but I know a fact,if you really did, I would  
make it easy.....  
_

_I don't believe you__  
I don't believe you,  
I DON'T BELIEVE YOU_

_(chorus)_

_I tried to fix things, make it okay,__I tried__  
to change your mind,but it was too late,  
__I wanted to find a solution,but the best  
__I could do was sit in my room and cry__  
my heart out,But I didn't have __  
permission You were still the  
owner of my heart_

**(A/N: Song was The Owner of my Heart. Evelina wrote that, isn't it good? She wrote that for me when my boyfriend broke my heart.)**

"Wow, that was so good. And your singing was beautiful." Shane said, staring into my eyes. "R-really?" I asked, looking down at the guitar. "Yeah, you were amazing." He said, and he ducked down so he was in my line of vision.

"Absolutely amazing." He said, leaning closer to me. My breath caught in my throat, was he going to kiss me? He got even closer. Oh crap he was going to kiss me.

He leaned in more, and I ducked, causing him to kiss the wall. "So, are you working on any new songs that the fans haven't heard yet?" I asked, and I heard him sigh from behind me.

"Not really, I haven't had any inspiration. Until now." He said, brushing a small piece of hair-that had fallen from my ponytail-back behind my ear.

"Oh really? What inspiration is that?" I asked, staring at the wall behind Shane's head. "Just this girl I know." He said shrugging his shoulders. "Does this girl have a name?" I asked, tracing the lines in the tile of the wall.

"Yeah, It's Kayla." He said, and I whacked him on the arm. "I'm just kidding, her name is Evelina. She's this really pretty girl, that writes amazing songs. And has a pretty voice." He said, tracing a finger across my jawline. **(A/N: Don't get any ideas Evelina. lol) **I shuddered at the touch, and brought my hand up to his.

I turned around so I was against the wall, and he put a hand on either side of my head. He leaned in, and our lips were just a cine meter apart when someone had to walk onto the bus. We quickly pulled apart before anyone saw us.

"Evelina!!! There you are!" Kayla said, tackling me in a hug. "Yes, here I are." I said, hugging her back. "We've got to go, my mom called. She's waiting out in the parking lot, she's going to go ballistic if we don't come out soon!" She yelled, grabbing my arm.

"WAIT!" I yelled, pulling away from her grasp and running over to Shane. I grabbed his wrist and wrote my number and address on his palm. "Come see me sometime." I said, winking at him.

"Oh my gosh! You just flirted with Shane Gray, you are the luckiest girl in the world!" Kayla yelled once we were outside. "I know!" I squealed, not able to stop smiling.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_4 days later.._

I was sitting in my room, working on a new song, when I heard a tapping noise. I looked around, but I didn't see anything, so I went back to the song. Then I heard the tapping noise again, but this time it was louder.

I looked around a bit more, front wall: Connect 3 posters and computer. Right wall: my bedroom door, and my guitar. Behind me:A wall. Left wall:More Connect 3 posters, a window, and Shane Gray hanging off my balcony...... WAIT A SECOND!

I quickly did a double take of my left wall, and sure enough, Shane Gray's head was peeking up over the balcony. I quickly ran out to the balcony, a smile on my face.

"Shane what are you doing?" I asked, laughing at the fact he was red in the face. "Why I'm climbing up to see you fair maiden.... And I'm losing my grip, a little help?" He asked, and I rolled my eyes before taking his wrist and trying to pull him over.

"You know, you could've just used the front door." I said, pulling harder. "Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" He said, and I pulled one last time. He finally came over, completely over. As in he knocked me down, and landed on top of me.

"OK, ow." I said, rubbing the back of my head. "Sorry about that." He said, looking down at me. I stared into his eyes, and couldn't help but start to fall for him.

He leaned down slowly, and this time I didn't even try to stop him. When our lips connected, it felt like nothing could ever go wrong again. I saw fireworks, and heard roses blooming, and there was such a fire, that if it didn't feel so good, it would've burned.

It was like hot and cold chasing each other throughout my entire body, sending shivers up and down my spine. I was feeling all these things at once, but the most strongest feeling, was when my heart started beating faster and faster, causing my breath to quicken. It was almost as if I couldn't breath, yet I didn't need the oxygen. I was getting dizzy, all the blood was rushing to my head.

When he pulled back, I groaned lightly in disappointment. He smiled down at me, and kissed my forehead, before helping my up.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I opened my eyes from the most amazing dream ever! I've never had a dream that felt so real, I remember everything exactly. "Mom I had the most amazing dream last night!" I yelled, running out of my room, and into the kitchen.

I stopped dead in my tracks, when I saw the person in the kitchen. "You looked hungry." Shane said, placing some eggs and bacon on a plate on the table. "Now tell me about this amazing dream." He said, wiping his hands on my mom's 'Quiche the cook' apron. "Um I had a dream about..." I paused to find something reasonable. "Bacon!" I blurted without thinking. "Bacon? You had a dream about bacon?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at me.

"Uh yeah. Don't you dream about bacon? All the cool kids are doing it now days." I said, giving him a look. **(A/N: Haha, this is something I would say) **"No, I can't say I dream about bacon." He said, biting his lip to hold back laughter.

"Well, you're just not cool then." I said, waving a piece of bacon in his face, before taking a bite out of it. (The bacon, not his face) "Really? I'm not cool?" He asked, placing his hand over his heart in shock. "However am I going to break it to all the girls out there?" He yelled, placing his hand on his forehead dramatically.

"You're a dork." I giggled, slapping him with the dish towel. "Yes, but I'm your dork." He said, leaning over and kissing me. When he pulled back, it took me a few seconds to re-learn the breathing process.

"I'm gonna have to get used to that." I said, causing him to smile. "So, what are we going to tell the friends about us?" He asked, leaning back in his chair. "Us?" I coughed on my orange juice. "Well duh, I wasn't just going to leave and forget about you." He said, running a hand through my hair.

"Really?" I asked, feeling the tears welling up in my eyes. "Yeah, I mean I know we just met. And I'm not a big believer in fate. But I think I'm in lo-" He started, but was interrupted by a loud knocking. "It's Kayla! LET ME IN!" A frantic voice sounded from the living room door. "IT'S OPEN!" I yelled, and instantly heard the door burst open.

"OMG look at this!" She ran into the kitchen, obviously not noticing Shane who was seated on the kitchen counter. She shoved magazine in my face, causing me to nearly fall out of my chair.

"Shane Gray caught in the act. Does he have a secret romance that no one knows about? Or does he have an even dirtier secret?" I read aloud, gasping at the picture of him holding my hand in the middle of the street.

Luckily the shadow cast by the street light covered my face, but it showed Shane completely. "So has he called?" She asked, getting close to my face. "Why don't you ask him yourself." I said, nodding my head to where Shane was.

She gave me a confused look, before turning around. I heard her breathing stop, and placed my hands over my ears to prepare myself. "AHHH! OMG you're here you're here. With Evelina m-my best friend. And and and and hi!" She yelled, grabbing his hand and shaking it roughly.

"Hey, don't hurt my boyfriend." I said, and she squealed louder. "OMG why didn't you tell me this?!" She asked, turning to face me. "Because I only found out today." I said, smiling at Shane.

"OK, Shane. You need to stay down here. Me and Evey are going to have a girl to girl talk in her room." Kayla said, grabbing my wrist and dragging me upstairs.

"Oh my gosh. Shane Gray is in your kitchen. EATING YOUR BACON!!" She yelled, jumping up and down. "Yes, I'm aware of that." I said, trying my hardest to keep a straight face.

"So, tell me this. Is he a good kisser?" She asked, raising her eyebrows at me. "YES!" I yelled, and we held each others hands and jumped up and down.

_3 hours later....._

"BYE!" I yelled, closing the door behind Kayla. "Now, what was it you were going to tell me before she got here?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I wanted to tell you that.... I think I'm in love with you." He said, and I swear I died right there, my heart completely stopped. "I love you to!" I yelled, hugging him, and then kissing him.

"I love you so much." He said, wrapping his arms around me tighter.

_A few years later...._

**No One's POV**

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." The pastor said, as Evelina and Shane pecked each other on the lips. Evelina was completely clad in white, with flowers tied up in her hair. She was amazingly beautiful, she had recently got a record deal. And was at the top of her game when Shane proposed, of course it was in the tabloids the next day.

And here they are, the perfect bride and groom. Little did they know that in a few short years, two more people would be added to their happy family. Two small people, who call Evelina and Shane by the names of mommy and daddy.

But in the end.... They all lived happily ever after.

* * *

**So, how was it? I hope you liked it, I worked hard on this. And  
if you want to read Evelina's awesome stories, she's on my  
favorite author's list under Eveliuxx. **

**Once again, this story is completely dedicated to her!**


End file.
